


Over the Edge

by ExtraSteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Day At The Beach, Diving, Established Secret Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Pack Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:57:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: The pack goes to the beach. Liam wants to jump off the cliff but no one is interested and obviously Theo won’t let him go alone. They both jump, adrenaline running high, they play fight in the water... which turns in to hot making out and rough sex on some rocks.





	Over the Edge

Theo hovered at Liam’s back, a scowl on his face. Liam was far too close to the edge for his liking.

“Be careful,” he snapped, grabbing Liam’s arm as he peered down at the waves below.

“It’s not that high,” Liam said, rolling his eyes as he glanced back at Theo. There was a mischievous glint in his eye that made Theo’s stomach sink.

“No,” he said firmly.

“Theo,” Liam whined. “It’s like three metres.”

“No, Liam,” Theo growled. “You have no idea how deep it is.”

“People jump off here all the time,” Liam pointed out. Theo knew this was true. They had seen a group of kids doing it when they climbed out of Theo's truck, whooping with laughter as they ran and leapt off the edge.

“I really don’t want to,” Theo pouted, changing tact. Liam grinned, sensing weakness.

“I’m not forcing you,” Liam drawled, raising an eyebrow at him in challenge.

“I go where you go, you know that,” he snapped.

“Well then,” Liam said, smirking.

Theo glanced back at the rest of the pack, who were lounging around over by the picnic tables, laughing and squabbling in equal measure.

“They won’t even notice us gone,” Liam whispered in his ear, his voice low and seductive. Theo shivered.

He sighed and let go of Liam’s arm. “Fuck it.”

Liam laughed, glee making his eyes shine. Theo’s heart flopped as he smiled at Liam in a very undignified manner.

They walked back a few metres. Liam held out his hand, a devilish smile tugging at his lips. “Ready?” He asked.

“I guess,” Theo shrugged, adrenaline rushing through him, his heart racing in his chest as he took Liam’s hand, locking their fingers together.

Hand in hand, they sprinted towards the edge of the cliff and flung themselves as far as they could. Liam’s hand slipped from his and Theo’s stomach flipped as he fell into the water with a huge splash.

The waves pushed at him as he broke the water, flicking his hair out of his eyes. He glanced around, searching for Liam.

He was nowhere to be seen but before he could panic, he felt a hand on his foot, tugging him back underwater.

Theo kicked his hand away and swam back up. Liam was laughing as he surfaced, hair falling over his eyes.

“Asshole,” Theo said, rolling his eyes.

“That was fun,” Liam declared, pelting Theo with water as he flicked his hair back.

Theo launched himself forwards, dunking Liam. He came up spluttering, and Theo smirked at him.

After that the game was on, with them splashing, dunking and wrestling as they slowly made their way towards the shore.

Liam crawled up onto a rock with a happy sigh, stretching his aching muscles. Theo’s eyes trailed over his body, enjoying the way droplets of water were running down Liam’s chest. He glanced up. They were out of sight of the top of the cliff. Perfect.

Theo moved closer, a predatory grin on his lips as he placed a hand on Liam’s leg. Liam looked down at him, pupils dilating as Theo rubbed up and down his calf.

“Come here,” Liam demanded. Theo surged up out of the water, climbing up until he was hovering over Liam, water dripping off his body and onto Liam’s. The other boy shivered as Theo leaned close.

“This was the real reason you wanted me to jump down here with you, wasn’t it?” Theo asked, lowering himself until their bodies were pressed flush together, Liam’s legs wrapped around his waist.

“Maybe,” Liam smirked. Theo kissed his neck, licking the salt from his skin. Liam cried out as Theo bit down into his pulse, hands flying into his hair and gripping tightly.

“Sorry, what was that?” Theo purred, teeth scraping over the sensitive spot.

“Yes,” Liam wailed, thrusting his hips into Theo’s, their erections brushing in a way that sent sparks of pleasure shooting up Theo's spine.

“Naughty,” Theo said, grabbing Liam’s hips and holding him down. Liam whimpered, tugging at Theo’s hair.

“Please,” he whispered. Theo kissed him, tongue pressing inside his mouth and stroking Liam’s as he slipped a hand between them and rubbed his hand over Liam’s cock. Liam panted into his mouth, soft moans and pleas slipping from them, intoxicating Theo. He loved the effect he had on Liam, loved the way he moaned and writhed underneath him, the way his eyes would flutter closed and he would whimper Theo’s name, begging for more.

“Tell me what you want,” Theo said in a low, sultry voice, pressing light kisses along his jaw.

Liam opened his eyes, blinking as he tried to focus past the lust. “More,” he begged. “Please Theo.”

Theo smirked as he leaned back, unhooking Liam’s legs from around his waist. He tugged Liam’s shorts down and off, throwing them to the side where they landed on the rockface with a wet slap. Looking down at Liam’s cock, he licked his lips. The tip was bright red and leaking. Liam took himself in hand, but Theo swatted his hand away.

Leaning down, he swallowed Liam’s cock down as far as he could. Liam groaned, thrusting forwards to meet him, and Theo moaned around his cock, feeling the tip press into the back of his throat. He hollowed his cheeks as he bobbed up and down, swirling his tongue around Liam’s cock.

He pulled off with a pop and gazed up Liam’s body, from the dripping, glistening cock to the red full lips of his panting mouth.

“Beautiful,” he breathed. Liam reached down and pulled him up his body, pressing a needy kiss into his mouth, rutting up into Theo’s stomach.  
“I want to fuck you so badly, please Theo,” Liam groaned. Theo grinned at him, pinning him down and pressing hot kisses into his mouth.

“We don’t have much time,” Theo said, biting down on his bottom lip. “The others will come looking for us eventually.”

“I don’t care,” Liam growled. He reached a hand up, placing two fingers at Theo’s mouth. “Suck,” he instructed.

Theo opened his mouth, sucking on the digits, lathing them with his tongue until they were dripping. He shoved down his own shorts, kicking them aside and moved up a bit so that Liam could reach.

Liam leaned up, tugging on one of Theo’s nipples with his teeth as he swirled a finger around Theo’s entrance before slowly slipping in. Theo groaned, fingers flexing on the rock beneath him as Liam prepared him. As he inserted the second finger, Theo began to move in time with every thrust, his cock dragging against Liam’s stomach.

He looked down at Liam, who was gazing up at him with rapt fascination.

“You look so fucking hot,” Liam breathed. He pulled his fingers out and Theo moved back down, his lips blazing with heat as he attacked Liam’s mouth. Liam took his cock in hand, lining himself up and Theo sunk down onto him with a long groan. He held himself still for a moment, looking into Liam’s eyes.

“Ready?” He asked with a smirk.

“I guess,” Liam laughed, hands gripping Theo’s waist. He guided Theo up and down, slowly, teasing, and Theo sighed as he luxuriated in the slide and grip of Liam’s cock inside him. Placing one hand on Liam’s chest, he began to move in earnest, slamming himself down on the other boy’s cock, panting and moaning Liam’s name. Liam met every thrust with his hips, arching up into Theo’s body.

The air was filled with the sounds of their combined moans and gasps as pleasure flared, burning bright. Liam pulled Theo down for a kiss and he panted into Liam’s mouth as it changed the angle, ensuring that Liam was striking against his prostate with every thrust.

“Oh fuck,” he moaned, clinging onto Liam’s shoulders as the pleasure overwhelmed him. Liam reached down between them, tugging on Theo’s neglected cock and bringing him to a fever pitch.

“Come for me,” Liam said, his hand matching the rhythm of their bodies. Theo cried out as his orgasm was ripped from his body with violent spurts of cum coating Liam’s hand and stomach. Liam let him go and grabbed his hips again, fucking up into him with bruising intensity as he chased his own orgasm. Moments later he was groaning into Theo’s ear as he spilled inside of him.

They panted for breath, Theo collapsing on Liam’s chest while the other pushed his sweaty hair from his face tenderly.

“Love you,” Theo mumbled, pressing a kiss to his chest.

“Love you too,” Liam said, kissing his forehead.

Theo whimpered as Liam’s cock slipped from his body and he rolled to the side, wincing slightly as he sat up. His hands and knees were bruised and grazed from the rock beneath them. Liam sat up as well, and Theo could see the scratches along his back.

“That was so hot,” Liam said, sighing happily as he leaned against Theo, their shoulders pressed together.

“Sure was,” Theo agreed. They got dressed quickly. Liam pulled Theo close and kissed him softly, a smile dancing on his lips as he pushed Theo back into the water.

Theo surfaced with a splutter, wincing slightly as the salt-water stung at his scraped flesh.

Liam dived in with a whoop, sliding up Theo’s body and kissing him again.

They were nearly caught by Corey and Mason, and Theo dunked Liam under the water as they heard the two boys whooping and laughing as they flung themselves over the edge. By the time the other two boys surfaced, they found Theo and Liam engaged in a splashing war, cursing and spluttering as they chased each other around the cove.


End file.
